(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dyes, and more particularly to a dye coating for a cigarette wrapper paper including cocoa as the dye. The present invention further relates to a cigarette having a paper wrapper coated with a cocoa dye.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to dye cigarette wrapper paper using humic acid salts. However, such salts generally interfere with the desired taste of the cigarette. Other materials have also been tried as dyes, but for one reason or another have been found to be unacceptable for use in a cigarette.
It is an overall objective of the present invention to provide a dye for a cigarette wrapper which does not affect the taste of the tobacco. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a dye particularly useful for dying a cigarette wrapper paper using cocoa as the pigment. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a cigarette having a paper wrapper circumscribing the tobacco rod which is dyed brown with a dye having cocoa powder as the pigment.